


The Eight Minute Job

by Claire



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot riding Alec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a hundred reasons why this is a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eight Minute Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII for the prompt: back seat.

Alec grunts as Eliot pushes him down, shirt riding up as he moves and skin sticky against the leather of the car seat.

"Eliot--"

"Shut up," Eliot cuts him off, hands tugging at Alec's belt and opening his jeans.

There are a hundred reasons why this is a bad idea. Sophie and Nate are on their way with the mark and Parker will be back from planting the bugs at any second, so this is definitely not the best time for Eliot to be getting frisky. And Alec's cursing himself for all kinds of fool for thinking that this is bad timing, that they should wait until they're back at HQ, that-- _ohgod--_

Eliot grins as he finally wins his battle in opening Alec's jeans, fingers snaking inside to wrap around Alec's hard cock, freeing it to the air.

"How much time do we have?"

Alec knows the words should make sense, but he's too busy focusing on _Eliot_ , _fingers_ and _dick_ to hear anything but _blahblahblah_.

"Hardison--" Eliot's fingers tighten, squeezing sharply and the words form in complete clarity in Alec's mind.

"Eight minutes," Alec answers, glancing at his watch.

Eliot grins. "Plenty of time."

And then Eliot's moving, lifting off Alec's lap as he _shimmies_ out of his jeans. Wrapping his fingers around Alec's wrists, he presses Alec's hands to the seat.

"Keep them there."

Alec nods. Nods, because he knows that if he doesn't listen to Eliot, then Eliot's likely to just leave him hanging. Wouldn't be the first time. Bastard.

There's a tube in Eliot's hand, and Alec wonders briefly where he got it from, before he stops caring about where Eliot got it from and focusing more on what he's doing with it. Slick gel squeezed onto Eliot's fingers as Eliot reaches behind himself, teeth worrying at his lower lip as he squirms on Alec's lap.

Alec flexes his fingers against the leather, forcing himself not to move, not to reach out to Eliot and replace Eliot's fingers with his own. Because he knows what it feels like when his fingers are buried in Eliot's heat, surrounded by Eliot's body, and he's going to have to check the temperature settings on the car, because it's _too fucking hot_.

And then Eliot's moving again, fingers out of his body and ripping open a condom packet.

Alec's cock twitches as Eliot rolls the condom down him, hands slick and careful, with a caress to Alec's balls when he's done.

"Time?" Eliot asks, voice too light, too even; the fucker.

"Six minutes," Alec grinds out, words breaking as Eliot's fingers wrap around the base of his cock, steadying Alec as he shifts forward and presses down. And _fuck_. Eliot's too tight and too hot and _fucking perfect_.

Eliot's hair falls forward, covering his face as his ass hits Alec's lap, Alec's cock totally seated in Eliot's body. And Alec doesn't care about the demand to keep his hands against the seat, doesn't care, as he reaches up and brushes Eliot's hair out of his face, tucking errant strands behind Eliot's ears.

"Move." Alec's not sure if the word he whispers is a command or a plea, but Eliot listens anyway, lifting himself off Alec's cock before pressing back down. The pace Eliot sets is fast, harsh; they don't have time for anything else, even if they want it.

Reaching out, Eliot finds Alec's hands with his, twining their fingers together and pushing their joined hands back against the seat on either side of Alec's head.

Alec's hips are moving, meeting each of Eliot's thrusts and he can feel the heat pooling in his belly, feel it wanting to explode out of him. But Eliot's cock is hard and red, and Alec's not about to come before he does. Sliding one of his hands out of Eliot's grip, Alec wraps his fingers around Eliot's cock, jacking him in time with each thrust into his ass.

"Come on, Eliot," he murmurs, "give it up."

And Eliot does; eyes wide and pupils blown and coming over Alec's hand as his body tightens around Alec's dick. It's all Alec needs; Eliot clamping around him and drawing his own orgasm from him, shuddering want as he empties himself in Eliot's body.

Alec's cock is still pulsing as Eliot reaches for his wrist, pulling Alec's watch around so he can see it.

"Told you we had time," Eliot says, voice finally, _finally_ , wavering.

And Alec just grins.


End file.
